BBC World News
| network = BBC News | owner = BBC (BBC Global News Ltd.) | slogan = Demand a Broader View (1995-2004) Putting News First (2004-2013) Live The Story (2013-) | country = United Kingdom | language = English | broadcast area = Worldwide (except UK) | headquarters = BBC Television Centre 1995 - 2013 Broadcasting House 2013 - London, United Kingdom | former names = BBC World Service Television (11 March 1991-15 January 1995) BBC World (16 January 1995-20 April 2008) | replaced names = BBC World Service Television (11 March 1991-15 January 1995) BBC World (16 January 1995-20 April 2008) | sister names = CBeebies CBBC BBC America BBC Arabic Television BBC Brit BBC Canada BBC Earth BBC Entertainment BBC First BBC HD BBC Kids BBC Knowledge BBC Lifestyle BBC UKTV | timeshift names = | web = | network_type = Satellite and Cable television network | past_names = BBC World Service Television (1991–1995), BBC World (1995–2008) | terr serv 1 = Boxer TV Access (Sweden) | terr chan 1 = Channel 27 MPEG-4 | terr serv 2 = Televisió Digital Terrestre (Andorra) | terr chan 2 = Channel 20 | terr serv 3 = ERT Digital (Greece) | terr chan 3 = Channel 48, 56 MPEG-4 | terr serv 4 = PBS (USA) | terr chan 4 = Check Your Local Listings | terr serv 5 = KCET-TV (Los Angeles Metropolitan Area) | terr chan 5 = Digital Channel 28.4 USA | terr serv 6 = DTT (Mauritius) | terr chan 6 = Multiplex 2 Mauritius | terr serv 7 = Nexmedia DVB-T (Indonesia) | terr chan 7 = Channel 703 | sat serv 1 = Hot Bird 10 | sat chan 1 = 12597 V / 27500 / 3/4 | sat serv 2 = Hispasat 1C | sat chan 2 = 12012 V / 27500 / 3/4 | sat serv 3 = Astra 1L | sat chan 3 = 11597 V / 22000 / 5/6 | sat serv 4 = Thor 5 | sat chan 4 = 11325 H / 24500 / 7/8 | sat serv 5 = Badr 4 | sat chan 5 = 12073 H / 27500 / 3/4 (SD) 11785 V / 27500 / 3/4 (HD) | sat serv 6 = Nilesat 101 | sat chan 6 = 11766 H / 27500 / 3/4 | sat serv 7 = Sky Italia (Italy) | sat chan 7 = Channel 520 | sat serv 8 = HiTV (Nigeria) | sat chan 8 = Channel 03 | sat serv 9 = Cyfrowy Polsat (Poland) | sat chan 9 = Channel 134 | sat serv 10 = Indovision (Indonesia) | sat chan 10 = Channel 332 | sat serv 11 = Dish Home (Nepal) | sat chan 11 = Channel 702 | sat serv 12 = Bell TV (Canada) | sat chan 12 = Channel 510 | sat serv 13 = Shaw Direct (Canada)7 | sat chan 13 = Channel 501 | sat serv 14 = Astro (Malaysia) | sat chan 14 = Channel 512 | sat serv 15 = Tata Sky (India) | sat chan 15 = Channel 536 | sat serv 16 = Dialog TV (Sri Lanka) | sat chan 16 = Channel 34 | sat serv 17 = TrueVisions (Thailand) | sat chan 17 = Channel 780 | sat serv 19 = Sky TV (New Zealand) | sat chan 19 = Channel 89 | sat serv 20 = Foxtel (Australia) | sat chan 20 = Channel 649 | sat serv 21 = SkyLife (South Korea) | sat chan 21 = Channel 173 | sat serv 22 = SKY PerfecTV! (Japan) | sat chan 22 = Channel 252 | sat serv 23 = SKY PerfecTV! e2 (Japan) | sat chan 23 = Channel 353 | sat serv 24 = CanalSat (France) | sat chan 24 = Channel 58 | sat serv 25 = Digiturk (Turkey) | sat chan 25 = Channel 122 | sat serv 26 = D-Smart (Turkey) | sat chan 26 = Channel 51 | sat serv 27 = Dream Satellite TV (Philippines) | sat chan 27 = Channel 21 | sat serv 28 = SKY México | sat chan 28 = Channel 631 | sat serv 29 = Dish Home (Nepal) | sat chan 29 = Channel 701 }} | adsl chan 17 = Channel 194 | adsl serv 18 = myTV Super (Hong Kong) | adsl chan 18 = Channel 709 (HD) | adsl serv 19 = Flip TV (Australia) | adsl chan 19 = Channel 210 (SD) | adsl serv 20 = PEO TV (Sri Lanka) | adsl chan 20 = Channel 24 (HD) | online serv 1 = Horizon | online chan 1 =Watch live (Netherlands only) Watch live (Switzerland only) | online serv 2 = Zattoo | online chan 2 = Watch live (Switzerland only) | online serv 3 = Sling TV | online chan 3 = Internet Protocol television }} BBC World News is the BBC's international news and current affairs television channel. It has the largest audience of any BBC channel, with an estimated 76 million viewers weekly in 2014, part of the estimated 265 million users of the BBC's four main international news services. Launched on 11 March 1991 as BBC World Service Television outside Europe, its name was changed to BBC World on 16 January 1995 and to BBC World News on 21 April 2008. It broadcasts television programming including BBC News bulletins, documentaries, lifestyle programmes and interviews. It employs more correspondents and reporters and has more international bureaux than any other news channel. Unlike the BBC's domestic channels, BBC World News is owned and operated by BBC Global News Ltd., part of the BBC's commercial group of companies, and is funded by subscription and advertising revenues, and not by the United Kingdom television licence. It is not owned by BBC Worldwide. History The channel originally launched as BBC World Service Television, though unlike BBC World Service radio which (until 2011) was funded by a grant-in-aid from the Foreign and Commonwealth Office, the British government refused to extend the grant-in-aid to the new television service. It was launched on 11 March 1991, after two weeks of real-time pilots, initially as a half-hour bulletin once a day at 19:00 GMT. The programme editor was Johan "John" Ramsland from World Service Radio News with John Exelby from domestic BBC TV News as his managing editor. The original picture editing team consisted of Bob Scholes, Peter Hodge and Mike Casey. On Thursday, 26 January 1995 at 19:00 GMT, BBC World Service Television was split into 2-television stations: *Monday, 16 January 1995 at 19:00 GMT: 24-hour English free-to-air terrestrial international news channel such: news bulletin, information, business and financial, news magazine and current affairs programmes led of "BBC World" (now BBC World News). *Monday, 30 January 1995 at 19:00 GMT: 24-hour English cable lifestyle, variety and entertainment channel such: variety, culture, leisure, lifestyle, art and light entertainment programmes "BBC Prime" (now BBC Entertainment). Since 1995, the service has gone through several branding changes. From 1995 to 1997, the channel used relatively few graphics to display the name of the channel, with the studio modelled on that used for BBC News in the United Kingdom. As part of a major BBC corporate redesign (which included a new logo for the corporation on 4 October 1997) the channel received its first main refresh on 9 November 1997, the day BBC News 24 was launched. Various fictional flags with some real ones were used. The idents were computer generated and developed by the Lambie-Nairn design agency. Another large relaunch for BBC World took place on 3 April 2000, which brought it in line with the BBC's UK news channel which was relaunched in 1999. The new uniform look was made up of red and cream designed by Lambie-Nairn, with music based on a style described as 'drums and beeps' composed by David Lowe, a departure from the general orchestral versions of other news programmes. On 8 December 2003 a second makeover, using the same 'drums and beeps' style music but new graphics took place, although on a much smaller scale to that of 1999. The music was changed slightly while the main colour scheme became black and red, with studios using frosted glass, white and red colours. Later in 2004, the channel's slogan became Putting News First, replacing Demand a Broader View. The graphical refresh introduced in 2003 was refreshed in May 2006 with a more red output. On 22 January 2007 a new refresh was presented based on the previous graphics, a red coloured labels covering a red and black earthglobe along with the BBC World logo. The channel's present name was introduced on 21 April 2008 as part of a £550,000 rebranding of the BBC's news output and visual identity. BBC World News later moved to the renovated former studio of BBC News 24 (now BBC News). New graphics were produced by the Lambie-Nairn design agency and music reworked by David Lowe. Move to Broadcasting House BBC World News relocated to Broadcasting House from its previous home at BBC Television Centre on 14 January 2013. This was part of the move of BBC News and other audio and vision departments of the BBC into one building in Central London. Broadcasting House was refurbished at a cost of £1 billion with a new newsroom and several state-of-the-art news television studios being built. Broadcasting Live news output originates from studios B and C in Broadcasting House with some recorded programming from Broadcasting House studio A and the BBC Millbank studio. The BBC World News newsroom is now part of the new consolidated BBC Newsroom in Broadcasting House along with BBC World Service and UK domestic News services. Previously, the channel was broadcast in 4:3, with the news output fitted into a 14:9 frame for both digital and analogue broadcasting, resulting in black bands at the top and bottom of the screen. On 13 January 2009 at 09:57 GMT, BBC World News switched its broadcast to 16:9 format, initially in Europe on Astra 1L satellite, and Eutelsat Hot Bird 6 satellite to other broadcast feeds in the Asian region from 20 January 2009. High-definition As a result of the move to Broadcasting House, BBC World News gained high-definition studios and equipment to be able to broadcast in high-definition. On 5 August 2013, BBC World News was offered as a High Definition (HD) feed across the Middle East when it launched its international HD channel on Arabsat. Arabsat was the BBC's first distribution partner in the Middle East to offer the award-winning news channel in HD. On 1 April 2015 BBC World News in English started broadcasting in high definition from the 11.229 GHz/V transponder on Astra 1KR at the 19.2°E orbital position, available free-to-air to viewers with 60 cm dishes across Europe and coastal North Africa.[http://www.bbc.co.uk/mediacentre/worldnews/2015/bbc-world-news-hd-service-europe BBC World News launches HD service in Europe] BBC Media Centre. April 1, 2015. Retrieved April 29, 2015 Worldwide BBC World News claims to be watched by a weekly audience of 74 million in over 200 countries and territories worldwide. BBC World News is most commonly watched as a free-to-air (FTA) channel. The channel is available in Europe and many parts of the world via satellite (FTA) or cable platforms. In the United States, the channel is available through various providers such as Cablevision, Comcast, Spectrum, Verizon FiOS, AT&T U-verse, and others. As of 2014, U.S. distribution and advertising sales for the channel are handled by AMC Networks, who serves as the minority partner for the BBC's entertainment channel BBC America. Online In mid-2012, Livestation made BBC World News available as part of a subscription package with Sky International, Al Jazeera English, and EuroNews. Livestation closed down in November, 2016. On 30 June 2016, Sling made BBC World News available in the United States as part of their World News add-on package. United Kingdom The channel is not officially available as a stand-alone, full-time channel in the United Kingdom because it carries and is funded by advertising (BBC's domestic channels are funded by a television licence fee which households and establishments that want to watch television programmes as they are being broadcast must pay), although it can be easily received due to its 'free-to-air' status on many European satellite systems, including Astra and Hot Bird and is available in selected London hotels. BBC World News can also be viewed in the public areas of Broadcasting House (the lobby and cafe). However, some BBC World News programmes are available to UK audiences. There is a simulcast of the 05:00 UK edition of BBC World News on BBC One and the BBC News channel, followed by an edition of World Business Report. This programme was previously branded as 'The World Today'. While international audiences see advertisements during the break, UK viewers see domestic headlines. This simulcast is in addition to overnight simulcasts at the top of the hour from 00.00 to 05.00 UK time on both BBC World News and BBC News Channel and are simply branded as BBC News (except for Newsday which simulcasts at 00.00 UK time weekdays), even if they are produced by BBC World News. The 11:30 UK edition of BBC World News was shown on BBC Two Mon-Fri (but not on Wednesdays when Parliament is sitting and there is Prime Minister's Questions), but was discontinued as of December 2015, having been quietly replaced by the next half-hour of national BBC News (now known as Newsroom Live). This had formed BBC News at 11 on BBC Two, which was made up of half an hour of BBC News and then half an hour of BBC World News. Nowadays, this also happens on rare occasions during big news events and the News Channel presenter will join the BBC World News presenter in Studio C as it used by both channels. This was done for example for coverage of events such as the Glasgow Helicopter Crash, Election of Pope Francis and Boston Marathon Bombings. Previously GMT was shown at 12:30 on the channel. BBC World News also produces a version of World News Today at 19:00 weekdays and 21:00 weekends UK time. The first half-hour of this programme can be seen in the UK on BBC Four or BBC News Channel on weekend. The edition of the programme replaced The World, which had been broadcast as a simulcast on the channel between 2002 and 2007. Both World and the BBC News Channel have also occasionally had to simulcast the same news programme due to strike action or technical issues; this occurred in 2003 when Television Centre in London was affected by electrical problems. Programming Live news programmes: *''BBC World News'' – The latest international news as it breaks. *''Newsday'' – Live international news from London and Singapore every weekday. With Babita Sharma, Kasia Madera (London) and Rico Hizon, Sharanjit Leyl (Singapore). *''GMT'' – George Alagiah presents the latest news developments from across the globe, with updates on business and sport. *''Impact'' – Global news as it affects audiences around the world. presenting breaking news, debate and analysis, using the full range of BBC Correspondents mostly from the Asia Pacific nations and across the world. *''Newsround'' Live international news from the Asia Pacific nations Children's Television Global news, which features several daily editions of the programme *''Global'' – Matthew Amroliwala an in depth exploration of the issues of the day. *''Outside Source'' - Ros Atkins hosts live reports from BBC Newsroom in London linking up with the BBC's global network of correspondents. (broadcast in the uk) *''Focus on Africa'' – news, business and sport from across the continent. *''BBC Breakfast'' and BBC World News, replacing the individual breakfast shows that had run on both channels. Since May 2006, the simulcast runs from 06:00 until 08:30. *''World News Today'' – A daily news programme for audiences who want more depth to their daily coverage. With a focus on the UK, Europe, Middle East and Africa, Karin Giannone, Kasia Madera, Alpa Patel and Philippa Thomas bring context and understanding to the most complex of events. (broadcast also on BBC Four / BBC News Channel) *''100 Days'' - Katty Kay in Washington and Christian Fraser in London report on the events that are shaping the world. With a focus on Donald Trump's administration and Brexit. *''Business Live'' – Sally Bundock and Ben Thompson or Tanya Beckett with the latest business news as it breaks and a look ahead to the news that will shape the business day. With the latest news from end of trading in Asia, latest from Europe, Middle East and Americas. (Also broadcast in the UK.) *''BBC World News America'' – Comprehensive news and analysis with Katty Kay. Broadcast from the BBC's Washington D.C. Studio Other live programmes: *''Asia Business Report'' – Live from Singapore the essential business news as it breaks and a look ahead to the news that will shape the business day. *''Sport Today'' – All the latest sports news and results from around the globe. *''World Business Report'' – The latest business news with informed analysis from the world's financial centres. *''World Have Your Say'' – Each week, BBC World viewers can join the multimedia phone-in programme, broadcast alongside BBC World Service Radio and BBC Online, and share their views on topical issues of the day with a global audience. Pre-recorded programmes include: *''Africa Business Report'' – A weekly look at business across the continent, talking to the people and businesses who are changing the economic face of Africa. *''Click'' – A comprehensive guide to all the latest gadgets, websites, games and computer industry news. *''Dateline London'' – Foreign correspondents based in London give their views on the week's international news. *''Develop Or Die'' – investigations and reports on the challenges, problems and successes of developing nations as they seek to increase their wealth or, in some cases, get out of poverty. *''The Doha Debates'' – Each month in Qatar invited speakers debate the burning issues of the Arab and Islamic world in front of an audience who are encouraged to participate by asking questions. *''The Editors'' - a monthly programme looking at what's happening in each editor's area. *''Equestrian World'' – More than competition, Equestrian World concentrates on the spirit of the sport and the lifestyle surrounding it. *''Fast Track'' – The series with the latest news about travel, from the industry itself to advice on the latest deals and destinations for people travelling on business or for leisure (replaced by The Travel Show). *''HARDtalk'' – Stephen Sackur talks to newsmakers and personalities from across the globe. *''Health Check'' - presented by Dr Ayan Panja and Claudia Hammond is transmitted four times each month at weekends and covers the most important developments in global health, including interviews with some of the world's leading health experts. *''India Business Report'' – India Business Report provides an indispensable guide to the big stories to watch out for in the week ahead. *''Horizons'' – Hosts Adam Shaw and Saima Mohsin travel the world speaking with the companies and individuals who are shaping the way humankind will live over the next decade. *''Middle East Business Report'' – Getting behind the issues of trade, business and economics in the Gulf, to reveal how this important economic region works and interacts with the rest of the world. *''Newsnight'' – Laura Kuenssberg or Andrew Neil or Kirsty Wark looks back at the best of the week's news and discussions from Newsnight. *''Politics Europe'' – An in-depth look at the politics of Europe presented by Andrew Neil and Jo Coburn (only shown in Europe; also shown on BBC Parliament in the UK). *''Our World'' – Features the BBC's finest news programmes on current issues around the world. The documentaries showcase BBC journalism at its best with programmes that expose and evaluate global topics. *''Panorama'' – Current affairs programme, featuring interviews and investigative reports on a wide variety of subjects. *''Reporters'' – A weekly showcase of the best reports from the BBC's global network of correspondents. *''The Review Show'' - a monthly programme presented by Kirsty Wark. The place to come for intelligent and challenging conversation. Discuss all forms of the arts and their social, political and historical context. *''Russia Business Report'' – The BBC's team of business experts report from across Russia. While getting under the skin of this complex country they will also be reporting on the companies and business leaders who are becoming major players in the global economy. *''Spirit of Yachting'' – This series explores some of the most exciting events in the world of sailing. The films tell the human stories behind the race and reveal the passion, emotion and dedication needed to take part in any world class sporting occasion. *''Talking Movies'' – Tom Brook presents all the latest news and reviews from the US cinema scene with reports from Hollywood and New York. *''Third Eye'' – An examination of the economic fundamentals of twelve countries, looking beyond balance sheets and stock markets. A macro perspective from some of the best economic and business journalists. *''This World'' - The series focus on international investigate with social issues and current affairs stories. *''UK Reporters'' – A weekly showcase for reports from the BBC's network of reporters and correspondents across the length and breadth of the United Kingdom. *''Weekend World'' – presented by BBC broadcaster Paddy O'Connell, Weekend World is a lively look at viewers' comments on World News programmes and a brief snapshot of what's coming up at the weekend. *''The World Debate'' – This programme puts the important questions to representatives from global politics, finance, business, the arts, media and other areas. The panels and contributing audiences discuss topical themes. *''World Have Your Say Extra'' – gives BBC World News viewers another opportunity to join the multimedia phone-in programme, broadcast alongside BBC World Service Radio and BBC Online, and share their views on topical issues of the day with a global audience. * Victoria Derbyshire Interviews – Uncut versions of the original stories, exclusive interviews with Victoria Derbyshire and Joanna Gosling. (Occasionally) World News Bulletins Half-hour BBC World News bulletins are made available to Public Broadcasting Service member stations and networks in the United States through Los Angeles' KCET, a non-commercial independent public television station separate from PBS since the beginning of 2011 due to a rights fee dispute. 80 to 90% of Americans are able to receive them, though broadcast times vary between different localities, with it airing on several PBS stations in markets such as New York City and Washington DC. On PBS stations, BBC World News does not appear with commercials (the breaks are replaced with news stories) but omits the Met Office international weather forecast at the end, replacing it with underwriting announcements. The PBS airings are tape-delayed on some stations. BBC America airs a 3-hour block of BBC World News coverage from 05:00 to 08:00 on weekdays. Met Office forecasts are removed, and is broadcast with advertisements. Another BBC World News programme, the hour-long BBC World News America, aired on BBC America at 19:00 Eastern Time. A second broadcast at 22:00 Eastern Time ended in 2010 when BBC America introduced a second feed for the western time zones of the US on 18 February 2011, it was announced that BBC World News America would be discontinued on BBC America and would instead be airing only on BBC World and local PBS stations in the United States as a 30-minute program.'BBC World News America' Shifts To BBC World News Multichannel News, 18 February 2011 BBC World News bulletins also appear on Hong Kong TVB English Channel instead of an NBC Nightly News simulcast from NBC News via its East Coast Feed from 07:30 until 08:00 Hong Kong Time (18:30 until 19:00 New York City Time), CCTV English News Live simulcasting on CCTV News from 12:00 until 13:00 Beijing/Hong Kong Time and News at 7:30 from 19:30 until 20:00 Hong Kong Time. In Singapore, the English daily evening-nightly flagship mainly news bulletins appear on: MediaCorp News Channel NewsAsia instead of Singapore Tonight from 22:00 until 23:00 Singapore Standard Time. Previously, bulletins also featured on select rail services in both cities: * Singapore Mass Rapid Transit service from Marina Bay to Changi International Airport * Hong Kong Mass Transit Railway service from Chek Lap Kok International Airport-Disneyland Resort Station to Disneyland Resort Line These broadcasts are treated to a specially recorded namecheck of "Welcome to BBC World News on board the Singapore Mass Rapid Transit and Hong Kong Mass Transit Railway". This short bulletin was updated twice a day, and has since been replaced by a similar programme from MediaCorp News Channel NewsAsia. Travellers on the Heathrow Express rail service from London Paddington to London Heathrow Airport ware also treated to a specially recorded BBC World News bulletin—introduced with a namecheck of "Welcome to BBC World News on board the Heathrow Express"—during the fifteen-minute journey. This short bulletin was updated twice a day, and was shown in both classes on LCD televisions throughout the train. However, a similar programme from Sky News is now shown instead. Many airlines from across the world also play pre-recorded extracts of the BBC World News, have text headlines from it or have a full bulletin available on the in-flight entertainment systems. Airlines showing BBC World News include Emirates Airlines, Qatar Airways, Malaysia Airlines, Singapore Airlines, Royal Brunei Airlines, Myanmar Airways International, Cathay Pacific, Air New Zealand, Air Canada and Qantas. Presenters News presenters * Babita Sharma Newsday (TV series), BBC News & World News Today * Kasia Madera Newsday (TV series), BBC News & World News Today * Rico Hizon Newsday (TV series) & Asia Business Report * Sharanjit Leyl Newsday (TV series) & Asia Business Report * Mike Embley BBC News * Adnan Nawaz BBC World News, BBC News, Newsday (TV series) & The Papers *Sally Bundock World Business Report, Business Live, BBC News * Ben Thompson World Business Report, Business Live' * Stephen Sackur ''HARDtalk with Stephen Sackur & GMT (TV series) * George Alagiah Global (TV series) & GMT (TV series) * David Eades GMT (TV series) and BBC News * Lucy Hockings Impact (TV programme) * Aaron Heslehurst World Business Report & Business Live * Tim Willcox BBC News, Global (TV series), Impact (TV programme) & GMT (TV series) * Yalda Hakim Impact (TV programme) * Tanya Beckett World Business Report, Business Live & BBC News * Jamie Robertson World Business Report & Business Edition * Barbara Meredith World Business Report & Business Edition * Katty Kay World News America & Newsday (TV series) (the latter is when broadcasting from US during significant events) *Joanna Gosling BBC News *Annita McVeigh BBC News * Laura Trevelyan BBC World News America, BBC News & Newsday (TV series) (the latter is when broadcasting from US during significant events such as elections etc.) * Ben Bland Newsday (TV series) & BBC News * Lebo Diseko Focus on Africa, Newsday (TV series) & BBC News * Huw Edwards BBC News Special and Election Night (when broadcasting significant events) Relief Presenters * Adam Parsons * Chris Rogers * Kate Silverton * Mishal Husain * Martine Croxall * Clive Myrie Sport presenters * Mike Bushell * Reshmin Chowdhury * Celina Hinchcliffe * Sarah Stirk * Sue Thearle Weather presenters * Philip Avery * Darren Bett * Stav Danaos * Alex Deakin * Chris Fawkes * Peter Gibbs * John Hammond * Louise Lear * Nick Miller * Susan Powell * Tomasz Schafernaker * Matt Taylor * Helen Willetts * Jay Wynne Former presenters * Daniela Ritorto Newsday (TV series), BBC World News, World News Today, Newsnight, GMT (TV series), Outside Source & BBC News in the UK. * Samira Ahmed * Tony Campion * Jonathan Charles * Peter Coe * Stephen Cole * Dharshini David * Martine Dennis * Maya Even * Adrian Finighan * Karen Bowerman * Juliet Dunlop * James Dagwell * Sean Fletcher * Liz George * Donald MacCormick * Anita McNaught * Richard Quest * Owen Thomas Presentation BBC World News is, for the most part, the same channel all over the world; the commercials are intended to be the only differences. However, there are some regional programming variations. For example, a number of programmes are made exclusively for regional viewings, such as Indian feeds, and ''The Record Europe, which is only broadcast in Europe. On most feeds of BBC World News, when there are no commercials being inserted by the cable or satellite provider similar to other channels, the break filler shows promotions for upcoming programmes on the channel. During BBC News, a news story that has not been promoted airs during what would be the commercial break. This is the case on the broadband versions of BBC World News, and on versions of BBC World News aired in the United States on Public Broadcasting Service (PBS) stations. However, there are some global commercials and sponsorships which air throughout the network. On 11 September 2007, the break filler was redesigned and now more closely resembles previous versions . The promotional videos now fill the entire screen and are interspersed with news and market updates, schedules, and other information. There is also no longer a unifying music composition. Instead, each 20-second promotional video uses music selected from a handful of themes, which have some unifying musical characteristics. The information screens, such as the 10-second plug for the website or YouTube channel, and the 15-second weather/time/coming up screens each feature their own theme. The colour theme was updated following the relaunch of the channel in April 2008. Since its inception, and more so since its extensive association with the BBC News channel, the countdown to the hourly news bulletin has been a feature of the channel's presentation, accompanied by music composed by David Lowe. The current style of countdown features reporters and technical staff in many different locations working to bring news stories to air. Awards BBC World News was named Best International News Channel at the Association for International Broadcasting Awards in November 2006. It won a Peabody Award in 2007 for White Horse Village"67th Annual Peabody Awards, May 2008. and another in 2009 for "Where Giving Life is a Death Sentence."69th Annual Peabody Awards, May 2010. Other stations *Al Jazeera English *Bloomberg Television *CNBC *CBC News *CNN International *CCTV-News *Channel NewsAsia *Deutsche Welle *Euronews *Le Canal Nouvelles *France 24 *Globo News *Band News *i24news *Japan News Network *NHK World *RTÉ News Now *RT *Press TV *Sky News *TRT World *Wion Tv References External links * }} Category:BBC World News Category:BBC News channels Category:International BBC television channels Category:Television channels and stations established in 1995 Category:Television channels in the Netherlands Category:Television channels in Belgium Category:Television channels in Flanders Category:Multilingual news services Category:24-hour television news channels in the United Kingdom Category:1995 establishments in the United Kingdom